Deja Vu
by GokuderaLia
Summary: [Roy X Edward] YAOI. SLAVERY. RAPE. Ed and Roy embarks on a dangerous mission together. An accident strangely leads them to their past life, a horrible one for Ed at that.


**Deja Vu**

Ninja Twins GetBackers-bHeSt10 Ban-chan Ginji-kun

**Authors' Rant:** This is a royXed fic. We dedicate this fanfic to Kage no Doumei, OiSt, Othics and to Ban-chan's group (UPA Marauders). All that we have to say is.. we love the pairing ROYxED! -;; By the way, this fic contains YAOI! Definitely, NOT FOR KIDS!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Full Metal Alchemist (Hagane no Renkinjutsushi) even though we wish we do. Our God, Arakawa Hiromu-sama does.

**Pairing: **Roy Mustang X Edward Elric

**Warnings: ** Yaoi. Slavery. Rape.

ooOOOoo

Ban-chan: Oh yeah, we're very sorry for our crappy writing. We'll do our best to improve it.

Ginji-kun: Ban-chan's right! Oh, and feel free to give us comments, suggestions, flames and everything! We would love to have them! 'Cause we really need 'em!

Ban-chan & Ginji-kun: PLEASE READ & REVIEW! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!

**CHAPTER 1**

**Fatal Mission**

ooOOOoo

"That's great, big brother!" Al cheered Ed.

"Yeah, that's so great. I'll be having a very dangerous mission wherein I'll be stuck with Colonel Roy Mustang and I won't be you won't be able to come along." said Ed sarcastically, stuffing clothes and some things into his traveling bag.

"Oh come to think of it, big brother. This is an A-rank mission! And you'll be with one of the most important high-ranking military men!" Al comforted Ed.

"Oh well, I can't do anything about it…" Ed sighed as soon as he finished packing everything. "…since I'm just the military's dog."

Al frowned at his elder brother. "Don't worry. I'm sure Colonel Mustang will take care of you. I know he's a good man."

"Good man, eh?" Ed stopped to think. _Al's right. After all, without him, I wouldn't be an Alchemist. I think I'll be safe with that Flame Alchemist._ "Al, I'll be going now! Research more on the Philosopher's Stone while I'm away, okay? Take care of yourself."

"Ok, big brother! By the time you get home, I've already got the information as to where the Philosopher's Stone is!" Al joked. Ed smiled. He thought to himself. _"IF I'll still be able to get home…"_

"Mr. Elric. We've come to pick you up." An unknown man dressed in blue military clothes was waiting outside the hotel Edward and Alphonse were staying at.

Ed waved goodbye to Al and sat at the back of the military car. The driver, the man who was also waiting outside the hotel, Ed deduced, was new. It was the first time Ed has seen him. "Who…"

"I'm James Ludengard. Just joined the military a week ago. Fetching you for my first mission really is great, Mr. Elric."

"Oh…" Ed smiled at James' words. _Another military's pup… He's just a kid…_ "That's why you don't look familiar." Ed leaned his elbow on the door and looked outside the window. "So, why did you join the military?"

"Join?" James giggled a bit. "Well, actually… That's because of Colonel Roy Mustang."

Edward was startled at James' reply. He thought _"Don't tell me Mustang coaxed another person to join the military and be his dog?"_ "Er.. how exactly did Mustang affect you?" Ed was curious as to how Roy once again convinced someone just like the same thing he did to Ed.

"It's like this…" James started to narrate. "Five years ago, some alchemists barged into our small house. They killed my grandfather, my only living relative, because my grandfather didn't give them what they wanted. When they were about to kill me, Colonel Mustang entered our house and with the flick of his fingers, they were burned to bits. If not for Colonel Mustang, I wouldn't be here speaking to you, Mr. Elric."

Ed fell silent. James had a dark past… just like him… and they both owed their lives to Roy.

"I've heard a lot from Colonel Mustang about you, Mr. Elric." James broke the silence. "I heard you were the youngest State Alchemist ever, Edward Elric, Full Metal Alchemist."

"Oh… So he said that to you..." Ed thought, _"Damn that colonel!"_ "I'm not that great you know, don't believe everything that Colonel says…" The car suddenly stopped. _Uh-oh_, Ed thought. _I might have pissed him off._

"We're here, Mr. Elric." James said. He got out of the car, ran towards Ed's door and opened it.

"Thanks." Said Ed. As soon as he descended from the car, he saw a figure before him. His heart leapt. It was no other than Colonel Roy Mustang himself. He was standing with his right hand on his waist.

"You're late, Full Metal." greeted Roy. He took out his alchemist watch and looked at the time.

"Well… I… uh…" Ed stuttered. He didn't want to tell the reason why he was late. He thought about Roy while packing his things.

"Never mind. Get in, Full Metal."

"What? Get in where?"

"Where else? In the car of course, stupid boy." Roy just sighed.

"WHO DID YOU CALL A SMALL GUY WITH A SMALL BRAIN!" Ed growled. Roy just shook his head and sighed. James smiled at Roy and Roy also smiled at him. With this, James blushed. James escorted Ed and Roy at the back of the car. As soon as they were all set in the car, the car moved.

"So, why were you late, Full Metal?" Roy started a conversation.

"That's none of your business." Ed said without thinking.

"Oh?" Roy smirked at Ed. "Is that how you should talk to a great Colonel like me?"

_"He calls himself great!"_ "Well, you said awhile ago that you didn't mind whatever the reason was!" Ed argued.

"Just like what you mentioned, I said it awhile ago. Now, it mattered to me."

"Why you! You corrupt colonel!" Ed already had his automail hand formed into a fist.

"You dreamt about me, didn't you?"

"What!" Ed blushed. "What are you talking about?..."

Roy laughed. "The shy little boy blushed. How cute."

"Emergency! Colonel Mustang! Mr. Elric!" James suddenly yelled. They could hear gunshots from outside.

"What the?..." Roy looked out of the window. "An ambush? Impossible!"

Ed transformed his automail hand into a gattling gun and answered the gunshots. Roy snuck out his head from the window and snapped his fingers so that some of the ambushers' cars were burned.

"Colonel… Mustang…" gasped James.

"James!" yelled Ed. James was shot in the chest. Ed also saw that the car's engine was burning due to the ambush.

"Mr. Elric, don't bother. Save yourselves." James said as soon as he saw Ed about to heal him. "Colonel Mustang… Thank you…" With these words, James breathed his last. Then suddenly, there was a loud boom of explosion. The car already exploded.

"Colonel! Colonel! Where are you?" Ed frantically searched for Roy though he was already on his back.

"I'm here… Full Metal…" Roy was crawling towards Ed.

"Colonel… I'm glad you're safe…" Ed was already having difficulty breathing.

"Save your breath, Full Metal." Roy was finally beside Ed. "Hang on there…"

"…" Ed became silent as he closed his eyes…

"EDWARD!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Ban-chan & Ginji-kun: Sorry for the crappy first chapter! We're currently experiencing writer's block (as always… -). Anyway, we'll really try our best to make the succeeding chapters good! We really need your reviews! Thanks!


End file.
